Deck the Halls
by RoboTitaness
Summary: Tony really, really, really wanted snow. And Maria really wanted her sweet boy to have a Christmas he deserved. Part 1 of 25 Days of Christmas.


**For the next 25 days, I am writing a holiday-themed piece a day for various fandoms. I would say there won't be angst, but… Many of these fandoms are just angst-ridden so no promises. (I mean every mention of Tony's family or the Marauders reminds you that they are dead and will never have such moments ever again and sob)**

 **Here's the first one - in the Avengers fandom, starring itty bitty Tony and his mama, Maria.**

 **Title:** Deck the Halls  
 **Author:** RoboTitaness (Fr0st6yte)  
 **Fandom:** Avengers  
 **Characters:** Tony Stark, Maria Stark, Edwin Jarvis  
 **Genre:** Family, Fluff  
 **Summary:** Tony really, really, really wanted snow. And Maria really wanted her sweet boy to have a Christmas he deserved.

* * *

Anthony was looking out with wide eyes, hands and nose pressed tightly against the window pane. His black hair was still wet from his shower, and all Maria's attempts to lead him away from the window so she could comb it was for naught.

" _Gattino_ , come here," she called again, padding the bed next to her when he looked over. When he hesitated, she added, "Sit with me, _bambino_."

He still hesitated, before heaving a dramatic five-year-old's sigh. But her plea still brought him to her side, where he turned and looked up at her with wide, brown eyes.

"What were you looking for?"

"Snow, mama!" He answered instantly. "It's December, mama!"

"So it is," she replied, amused.

"It must snow!"

"Must it?"

"Of course!" He looked insulted that she suggested otherwise.

"You are right, _bambino_ ," she agreed solemnly. "It must snow. But," she continued, looking out at the sun and people out with light jackets in the forty degree weather. "Not today, I think."

"Buuuut it's Deceeeember," Anthony argued, sticking his bottom lip out in a pout.

"Tell you what?" Maria said, hoping to distract her little boy. "The two of us will go and look at the boxes upstairs."

"The attic?" came the whine.

"Christmas decorations, _bambino_."

"Let's go! Let's go! Let's go!" The next minute, Maria felt herself being led by the overly excited, bouncing boy up the stairs and into the dark attic.

"Careful Anthony," she warned as he rushed around, tripping over half-opened boxes. She followed more slowly, looking around for the black totes that held the Christmas lights.

"Here they are, mama!" Anthony was standing next to the three black totes, all stacked on top of each other, ending up being taller than him. He stood on his toes to try and open the top box and Maria hurried forward, pulling him away gently.

"Jarvis will take them down," she said. Anthony nodded quickly, running back down the stairs to get the butler. Maria fought the urge to roll her eyes and set off again to ensure the boy wouldn't fall.

"Mr. Jarvis, Mr. Jarvis!" his high-pitched, enthusiastic shriek echoed through the large house.

"Yes, Master Tony?" Maria's trusted friend popped up, as he was wont to do, and Anthony struggled to come to a full stop before he could hit the butler. Jarvis reached down to grab him as he came closer, instinctively safeguarding against any possible falls.

"We need the Christmas lights!" He crowed happily from his perch.

"Anthony," Maria rebuked.

"I mean, can you get the boxes down, Mr. Jarvis?"

"Certainly, Master Anthony," Jarvis replied, checking with Maria with a quick glance.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou!"

Minutes later, Maria was sitting on the floor of the parlor, with Anthony running around her, opening the boxes Jarvis had brought down. The man himself had excused himself to make tea.

"Anthony, be careful," she said as he started getting tangled around in several sets of string lights. She reached over and started pulling the cable gently off the boy, smiling slightly as he squirmed with impatience. "I will untangle all the lights," she continued once he was free. "Why don't you get the stockings?" He nodded quickly, no less excited.

"Here's yours, mama! And Mr. Jarvis's and Ms. Ana's, and Aunt Peggy's and Uncle Daniel's and Harry's and Maggie's and Clark's and Pip's. Mama, mama, it's mine!" He held up a forest green one with a large brown reindeer stitched on. He looked down at the box, surrounded by all the stockings he had already pulled out. "It's dad's! We need to hang them all up!" He grabbed the one he designated for Howard and started towards the fireplace.

Maria stopped pulling apart the lights, and watched as Anthony placed his father's stocking carefully on one of the pegs. She bit her lip, as Anthony smoothed out a small crease. She didn't have the heart to tell the excited boy that his father would not be at home for Christmas this year, that his expedition to the Arctic would likely last all through Christmas and New Year's.

"Mama?" She refocused on her brilliant boy who was turned to her, head slightly cocked to the right inquisitively.

"Yes, _gattino_?"

"We will have a white Christmas, won't we?" She smiled at his worry.

"I'm sure we will," she reassured, mentally recalling the weather forecast expected for the holidays.

"Good," he said decisively. "It can't be Christmas if there wasn't!"

"That is certainly true, _bambino_. Now let's get these lights up. The baubles will wait until we have the tree."

"Christmas tree!" Anthony yelled happily. Together, mother and child put up all the cables of light, lining the room. They pulled out small ornaments to place around on the tables, and a few hours later, the parlor was almost ready for Christmas. Maria sat back on the sofa, smiling softly as she watched Anthony spin in circles in the center of the room, eyes on all the decorations, face amazed and content.

It wouldn't matter, Maria decided as Jarvis stepped in, handing her her green tea and going over to Anthony, who grabbed his hand and chattered quickly about their day. It wouldn't matter if Howard was there or not. She'd make Christmas as beautiful as she could for her _tesoro_.

* * *

 **The first full-length short story into Avengers. Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Cross posted on AO3 (Fr0st6yte)**

 **Find me on Tumblr: Fr0st6yte**


End file.
